In general, the invention relates to rapidly dissolving collagen films, methods of preparation, and the use of these films for rapid compound delivery.
The ability to specifically deliver a compound to a particular site in the human body is a desirable goal in many areas of medicine. For example, in cancer therapy, administration of chemotherapeutic agents to a tumor site with minimal exposure to surrounding tissues would dramatically reduce undesirable side effects to the surrounding tissues, or the body as a whole, while facilitating delivery of potent doses to malignant cells.
In addition, the inhibition of wound healing is beneficial in certain circumstances, for example, following glaucoma filtration surgery (otherwise known as trabeculectomy). The initial stage in the process of wound healing is characterized by the movement of intravascular components, such as plasma and blood proteins, to the extra vascular area (Peacock, In: Wound Repair, 491-492, 1984, ed. E E Peacock, WB Saunders Co, Philadelphia, Pa.). Neutrophils and macrophages then migrate to the injury site, functioning to prevent infection and promote fibroblast migration. Subsequent phases of wound healing include fibroblast secretion of collagen, collagen stabilization, angiogenesis, and wound closure (Costa et al., Opth. Surgery 24: 152-170, 1993).
During surgery for the treatment of glaucoma, a fistula is frequently created to allow for post-operative drainage of intraopthalmic fluid from the eye. Accordingly, the inhibition of fistula healing is beneficial in order to extend the drainage time and reduce intraopthalmic pressure. Several therapies have been adopted to inhibit fistula healing, including beta irradiation, 5-fluorouracil treatment, and mitomycin (also known as mitomycin-C or mitomicin) treatment (Costa et al., Opth. Surgery 24: 152-170, 1993).